


Early Morning Wake-up Call

by TheEmcee



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Complete, M/M, Male Slash, Omega Verse, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/pseuds/TheEmcee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's two o'clock, Kyo's horny, and Kaoru's naked and willing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Wake-up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The boys own themselves. ...Unfortunately. 
> 
> A/N: This is kind of omegaverse, meaning that their are alphas and omegas and all that jazz. To be honest, I just wanted to write a pron in which Kyo topped. I hope you all enjoy it!

~…~

Kyo woke up and yawned, stretching his arms and legs before he rolled over and wrapped his arms around the sleeping figure beside him. Nuzzling against the long, dark hair, he sighed and pressed his body closer to his mate’s. It was early in the morning, probably about two or so, but the last thing on the tiny alpha’s mind was sleep. He woke up with a hard, aching cock and the only one who’d be able to help him out was his mate, even if Kaoru was still sleeping soundly. 

Slowly, Kyo started to grind his cock against Kaoru’s bare ass, reveling in the feel of his hot prick moving up and down against his mate’s ass. God, it felt so good and he moaned a little bit too loud, but he didn’t really care; he was too lost in what he was doing. Kaoru let out a soft moan and shifted. Smirking, Kyo reached around and grabbed his mate’s half hard dick. After almost three years of being together, Kyo was still amazed at how quickly Kaoru could get hard by just a mere touch. As an alpha, he supposed that he shouldn’t be surprised, but Kyo wasn’t a normal alpha, just like Kaoru wasn’t a normal omega. If anything, their roles should have been switched, but somehow, things hadn’t worked out that way. Not that it mattered; they were both happy with each other and that was all that really mattered. 

Fuck! His dick was so damn hard and his ache was so bad… Kyo couldn’t stop himself anymore and he didn’t want to anyway. Sliding into Kaoru’s tight heat was just as amazing as it had been the very first time. Moaning loudly, Kyo fully sheathed himself inside of Kaoru, panting ever so slightly. Kaoru stirred again and looked over his shoulder at Kyo. He opened his mouth but all that came out was a loud moan as Kyo’s thumb ran over the tip of his cock lightly. Arching back, Kaoru’s back pressed closer to Kyo’s front.

“Kyo…” Kaoru all but purred. Grinning, Kyo began placing biting kisses on his mate’s neck, loving every shiver he got in response as he rocked gently in and out of him slowly.

“Kaoru,” Kyo said, the smirk evident in his voice and he continued stroking Kaoru’s member slowly so that it was in sync with his thrusts. Kaoru growled and Kyo felt his member, now fully erect, twitch in his hand. 

“Faster,” Kaoru growled, his frustration apparent as his hips bucked forward as Kyo stroke the head of his penis once more. He wasn’t begging and he wouldn’t. That wouldn’t happen until his next heat, which, luckily for them both, was next week. Then, Kyo would get all of the begging he wanted. For now, however, he was more than content with his bossy mate.

Without saying anything, Kyo starting thrusting in and out of Kaoru’s tight heat faster and faster, groaning loudly at the very feel of it. The sound of bare skin slapping against bare skin resounded throughout the room. Coupled with grunts and guttural moans - Kaoru wasn't a fucking girl after all - it was their own little paradise, one they indulged in more times than either of them could count. 

Kyo growled, sounding more animalistic than he did at lives, as he pounded into Kaoru's willing body, one hand pulling Kaoru's long hair back so that they could kiss while the other stroked his mate's member fast and rough, just like his thrusts. Hearing Kaoru's own grunts and growls only fueled the fire within him and Kyo bit down on Kaoru's bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. The sweet taste of it filled his mouth and Kaoru's and they both moaned loudly at the sensation. His balls felt so damn tight, he knew that he wasn't going to last a second longer.

But he wanted Kaoru to come first. He needed Kaoru to come before he did. It was a game he liked to play and he played it well. Even when Kaoru tried to fight against it when he was in the mood to be difficult, which was more often than not, he faltered. Kaoru may have been their band leader, but he was Kyo's bitch in the bedroom and they both knew that. Running his thumb ever so lightly over Kaoru's head, smearing the precum, Kyo ended their bloody kiss and bit down hard on Kaoru's shoulder, feeling hot blood rush into his mouth yet again.

That's what did it. Kaoru's body tensed as he released the most demonic sounding growl Kyo only ever heard from him as he came all over Kyo's hand and the sheets. With one final thrust, burying himself deep inside of his mate's beautiful heat, Kyo released his seed, filling Kaoru up, a scream erupting violently from his throat and his eyes screwed tight in the most wonderful of pleasures. He felt his seed trickle out of Kaoru's hole and down the back of his thighs, smearing his cum over Kyo's slightly as well. 

Panting and sweating, they laid in bed, both of their bodies limp and hot and cold all at once. Kyo licked at the bite he left in Kaoru's shoulder, lavishing it with thick strokes of his tongue. Kaoru all but purred and pressed himself closer to Kyo's smaller body. Tattooed arms reached around Kaoru's chest, pulling him closer as Kyo cleaned his wound. When he was satisfied, Kyo nuzzled his mate's neck and nipped his ear affectionately.

"I love your wake up calls," Kaoru mumbled, his voice starting to cloud over with sleep. He earned it; working in the studio at odd hours all week plus practically fucking all of last night meant that Kaoru was pretty worn out. Kyo was too and sleep sounded real good. 

"I know you do," Kyo said, grinning tiredly as he buried his face in Kaoru's hair. They would sleep for another few hours or so before Kyo would wake up, horny again, and repeat everything all over again. They had the day off for once so it wasn't as though either of them had the need to go anywhere. It was perfect for a day naked in bed and making up for the lack of sleep during the week.

"I love you," Kyo told him softly, squeezing his arms around Kaoru's chest with what little strength he had left. His cock, now soft, was still inside of the guitarist and he had no desire to separate from him, not yet anyway.

"And I love you," Kaoru replied, lifting Kyo's right hand and kissing the tattoos on it. It caused the vocalist to smile ever so softly.

Kaoru didn't need to tell Kyo that he loved him just as Kyo didn't need to tell Kaoru. They both knew how the other felt; it was obvious in everything they said and did, even when they were pissed off at each other. But that didn't meant that it wasn't nice to hear it once in a while. Kyo may be the alpha, but he still cared for Kaoru more than he had ever cared for anyone else, a fact that used to frighten him long ago. Now, it only made him feel strong and good, better than he had ever felt with anyone else. Being with Kaoru was just so right and they both felt that way. That's how it had been back when they started dating and that's how it would always be.

Sleep so took over and Kyo cuddled closer to Kaoru as they slept, their bodies entwined tightly. Kyo would have his omega again later in the morning, but for now, sleeping curled tightly and protectively around him was exactly what he needed.


End file.
